blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nighthawk's Flight
' ' is a short fanfiction written by Nighthawk. It focuses on his OC Nighthawk, and his life in ThunderClan. This takes place in the lake territories, with entirely new characters. Character List Part One Night gently blinked open his tiny blue orbs. He shivered as he felt the snowy wind hit his body. His siblings, Dawn, Silver, and Wolf all still slept. His mother, Angel was awake, eating a mouse. “Hello, little one.” She spoke as she noticed Night move. “You’ve just missed your father. He brought me a mouse.” She explained, taking a bite from the small brown creature. “My father! When will we meet him?” Night asked, his sleek black fur twitching. “Someday soon I hope.” His mother replied. “Tell me another story about him?” Night asked, imagining the brave fighter his mother had told of in stories before. The kits were only a moon old, and yet they already had a more complicated life than most. Night’s mother, Angel, wanted so badly to tell her kits of their father, where he came from, and how great he was. But she wasn’t quite ready to tell the full truth. So instead, she told them bits and pieces, and told of the adventures her mate had told her when they first met. “Alright, I’ll tell you a story, but only after we find some better shelter.” Angel explained to the tiny black kit. The queen and her kits had been sheltering in hollows dug out in the snow, constantly on the move. Angel’s mate had insisted she join his group, as there would be protection and shelter. But Angel feared her kits being rejected. So, instead of living with her mate, the queen constantly moved her kits around the territory, hiding from the group of cats, leaving behind only scents. It’d only be a matter of time before they were discovered. So Angel planned to find a more permenent shelter farther from the hostile territory. If only she could convince her mate to join her… “Hello my little ones.” Angel spoke as Silver and Wolf stirred. Night had grown bored and was playing with some of the snow. "Come play!" Night called out to his littermates. Silver quickly bounded over to her brother, joining him in flicking snow. Wolf followed, but much slower. The large gray kit still had sleep in his eyes and let out a yawn as he padded over to his siblings. Dawn however, did not move from the nest. Night, Silver, and Wolf began to play, leaving their mother in the nest with their sister. A few minutes later, however, the three kits' game was halted by a screech from their mother. "No my baby!" Angel yowled, furiously licking Dawn. Scared, Silver threw herself behind Wolf, shivering. "What's the matter mama?" Night called out to his mother. "She's gone! My baby Dawn is gone!" The queen yowled. The three kits didn't understand. It wasn't until Angel explained she had died that the three kits began to cry out for their sister, mourning with their mother. Angel held her three remaining kits close for while, letting them cuddle up next to her. She decided she'd bury Dawn, and then set off to find her mate, Dustwing. If she didn't find a more permanent shelter for her kits and her, it would only be a matter of time before another one of them was taken by the cruel leaf-bare. Angel left her kits in the makeshift nest, laying together mourning their sister. She took Dawn's cold, lifeless body and found a spot under an oak to bury her. She quickly dug a hole, not too deep, but just enough the body wouldn't be disturbed. Angel stood at the grave for a moment, silently praying that wherever her daughter was, she was safe and no longer cold and afraid. Angel returned to her kits, finding them cuddling together. "Lets go my little ones." "Where are we going Mama? Why are we leaving Dawn?" Silver whined. "Dawn's gone my sweets." Angel replied to her daughter, her tone full of grief. "We're going somewhere safe. And warm." "Where?!" Wolf asked, his eyes full of curiosity. "To your father." Angel replied. "We get to meet him?" Night sat up, excited. "How far away is he?!" "Not far Night." Angel assured him. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress